Storm warning
by Mini-Yumi
Summary: UNDER 18 DO NOT READ, THERE WILL BE ADULT SITUATIONS. AND KIDS LIKE YOU SHOULDN'T BE READING THIS OKAY, RATED M FOR A REASON / Sans is in the forest when he's attacked by a group of monster haters, Kenzie is there and offers him shelter from the coming storm. What will happen. / Cover art by the lovely PlushySins from tumblr - check her out at
1. Chapter 1: The Calm that comes before

She had purposely left her camp before the sun had risen, so she wouldn't have to deal with her hiking group plus her ex-boyfriend, his girlfriend and their three friends who looked more like thugs than experienced hikers. She had only come on this hiking trip because she knew the forest, and she had some extra downtime since hiring on extra help. The cafe and greenhouse that she owned with her brother had really taken off, so much that they had to bring in some extra help to keep on top of things. She didn't really like plants, while she enjoyed gardening. It just wasn't for her, her true passion was in the kitchen. So she owned the cafe and her brother owned the greenhouse. They didn't really talk much about their businesses, so it was a bit of a surprise when she realized that they had both hired monsters almost at the same time. She pauses at a fork in the path to stare up at the slowly lightening sky, no matter how stressful her life was right now she would always have this small part of the forest to call home, with a heavy sigh she continued onward through the winding almost overgrown path. The sun had just begun to rise over the mountains in the distance, pausing she took a deep breath.

Inhaling the chilly morning air she felt her stress slowly evaporate, here the forest wasn't anything complicated it just was. The trees were old, their branches creating a canopy where weak sunlight filtered down through the holes between the branches and leaves. The soft scent of dirt, and pine filled her senses, she wasn't worried about the wildlife she'd used to walk this path everyday to get to town, it wasn't a well known path which made it her favourite. Her brother Mckenzie always bitched at her about taking shortcuts, she just shrugged it off, the cabin wasn't that far out from town being only an hour away by car, an hour and a half if you were walking. Unconsciously she fiddled with the key dangling from a chain hanging from her neck, it'd had been awhile since she'd been to the cabin, and she wasn't looking forward to cleaning it out after the last few years it had stood empty.

She wanted to clean it up before her potential tenants showed up. Her decision to rent out the cabin had pissed off her twin brother royally, even though he never once showed an interest in staying there or it's upkeep. She knew the real reason he had kicked up a stink was because she refused to let him handle the tenant interviews, and he was worried when she told him it was only going to be her and the potential tenant at the cabin. Laughing at his concern, she went about getting the supplies she would need for cleaning the cabin. As she put her pack together she told him how she had gotten angry at a friends flippant comments earlier that day about

"why would monsters want to live in a house since they were so close to animals".

She'd gotten up to leave at that, pausing to angrily berate her friend

"species doesn't count for shit, everyone wants a home at the end of the day" Turning to look at her brother she shakes a carrot stick at him angrily besides I _know_ humans more monstrous than those coming from mount ebbot" shaking her head, she grabbed the car keys and prepared to leave.

"Kenzie"

Pausing she threw a curious look over her shoulder,

"Yeah, Mckenzie?"

He'd come up behind her and hugged her tightly,

"Be careful ok?"

Curious she tilted her head to the side,

"I know about the storm warning and i should be fine, if it happens before i'm done. I'll just stay at the cabin until it's finished"

Laughing she left her brother alone in the apartment they shared together. She knew she was avoiding talking about the real reason she was bothered by the way some people were treating the monsters, just coming from the underground. Her and her brothers shared past was part of her anger. She could understand why the monsters were returning to the surface, all they wanted was a home and to live peacefully. Something she could definitely understand, shaking off her gloomy thoughts she paused to sit beneath the shade of a large oak tree that had been standing there longer than she'd been alive. She was close to the cabin now, her legs ached pleasantly from her walk up the slightly steep hills that made up the forest near her home. She had some time, so she pulled out an apple and some cheese she'd packed for a quick breakfast. While she ate she pulled out a notebook and started taking notes on the new strains of plants that had sprung up around the tree.

She idly made a note to come back and gather some clippings for her greenhouse, she knew her brother and his new employee the one \he'd hired for the greenhouse would probably be pleased to get some new plants going. Idly tapping her pen on the notebook she thought about her other employee the Skeleton monster named Papyrus, with a rather sweet but excitable personality. She'd hired him as a server, and somehow she'd promised to help him with his cooking and if he could prove himself worthy he would move up to being her sous chef. She couldn't help but smile at his earnest demeanour when he had come into the interview and it was honestly refreshing to see someone so innocent, so she had decided on the spot to hire him.

Regardless of his experience, training him was always interesting and her life could definitely use something interesting. Running the shop was definitely challenging but lately she had begun to feel like something was missing, her dreams were confusing and filled with a man at least it seemed like a man. But in each one she could sense a crushing sadness radiating off of him, and in each dream he loved her. She woke every morning aching with tears streaming down her cheeks. Shaking her head she cleaned up her mess taking care to store the garbage away in her pack to dispose of later. Stretching Kenzie pushes away the melancholy feelings that weighed her heart down, she had a job to do. Moving at a brisk pace, she reached the cabin before lunch. Entering the cabin she pauses, other than a thick layer of dust the cabin looks the way it did before their grandmother had passed away.

Moving through the cabin was like going back to a happier time, laughing bitterly Kenzie walked to the kitchen checking the plumbing, once she's satisfied she pulls her short hair up into an even shorter pony tail. Rolling her shirt sleeves up she gets down to the task of cleaning the place, about two hours later she's finally done. With a satisfied groan she pops her back stretching out her arms above her head. Looking at her watch she realizes she had a few hours to go before the potential tenant shows up, she goes up the stairs to her old bedroom stripped of all her memories with nothing but a bed, and a dresser with some scratches and dents. Sitting down on the bed she thinks about her ex boyfriend eric wondering what in the hell had possessed him to come on this hiking trip, with his new girlfriend and their friends. She didn't envy his new girlfriend one bit, her relationship with eric had never been stable. She rubbed at the scar on her wrist as she stared worriedly out at the darkening sky.

She sits down on the bed, and a sudden rush of exhaustion hits her. With a yawn she decides to rest a bit all that walking earlier tired her out, putting her phone on the dresser she lays down on the bed stretching out, as she lay there her eyes slowly drifting closed, the distant rumbling thunder helping to ease her into sleep. Waking up from a dead sleep Kenzie stares at her surroundings blankly, it took a few moments before she realizes she's not in her own room, but the at the cabin. Sitting up she stretches working out the kinks in her back with a satisfied groan. She sat there for a few moments feeling incredibly restless, trying to figure out what woke her up. Sighing Kenzie grabbed her phone from the dresser beside the bed, seeing a couple texts Kenzie lets out a few choice words as she reads through them. One from her brother telling her that the potential tenants had called to back out, the other telling her that a storm was moving up from the coast. Which meant that a flash flood was on its way, which meant she would be stranded up at the cabin for at a couple days at least. Sighing she puts her phone back in her pocket, she heads down to the kitchen pulling out the emergency candles and matches.

Leaving them on the table with her flashlight, she leaves the kitchen to check on the generator once she's satisfied. She grabs her jacket off the wall hook by the door, locking up she heads down towards the forest. She had seen some twigs and fallen branches on her way up the path, that would help if the temperature dropped, putting her headphones on she turns on her music. Moving quickly she scrambled down a hill, before tripping and rolling down to the bottom. She lay there for a few moments trying to get her breath back and waiting for the world to stop spinning. Getting up she shakes her head on a laugh and continues to pick her way through the forest picking up and inspecting the pieces of wood. When she's finally satisfied she realizes she's back at the tree she had eaten her lunch beneath. Kenzie put one hand on the trunk and sighed

"At least you're still standing eh?"

She spoke to the tree softly feeling a little foolish even though she was alone in the forest. She's about to turn back to the cabin when she hears a bunch of hollering, and jeering. Pressing herself back against the tree, she peeks around to see what was the cause of the shouting. Her eyes widened as she saw Eric and his goon pack obviously drunk if the ruckus they were making was any indication, following a larger man, wearing a beat up army jacket, with a button up shirt underneath it. His hood was up covering most of his face and neck curiously his neck was made up of almost scale like bones, but as they got closer she realized that he wasn't a man at all but a skeleton monster already taller than the men following him. He had a cap pulled low that covered most of his eyes as he kept moving ignoring the humans pestering him. When she saw his face she almost squeaked in surprise, he looked familiar to her and she wanted to go up to him immediately. But she stayed hidden behind the tree as she watched the scene unfold her heart hammering in her chest as eric and his buddies surrounded the tall skeleton monster.

Eric always the aggressive asshole, got right into the skeletons space it gave her a sense of satisfaction to see that he had to tilt his head back to meet his face. She was still trying to figure out why Eric and his buddies had followed this skeleton so deep into the forest. She did gasp her hands flying to cover her mouth when Eric slammed the empty beer bottle against the skeletons face. She almost ran from the cover of the tree to try and stop him but froze in place when the skeleton turned briefly and glanced her way. She could have sworn he smirked at her, before he turned back to the group surrounding him. The smirk playing on his lips as he widens his stance pulling his hands out of his pockets spreading them wide when he speaks his voice was gravely and had a husky tone to it

"Is that it?"

He arched one eyebrow. His smirk transforming to a cocky grin " _buddy_ " he chuckled darkly, turning to look at one of the men bringing a heavy branch crashing towards the skeletons head. Or at least he trying too, the skeleton had caught the heavy branch in one hand and with little difficulty broke it in two. Without even pausing he pulls his hand back and punches the man in the stomach, doubling over the man goes down with barely a whimper. Without warning they all jumped him at once, Kenzie watched with growing horror as the skeleton went down to one knee before she could cry out. He lashed out with his hands, knocking one man into the tree she was hiding behind. She was watching in fascinated horror now, the taller skeleton moved fast for one as big as he was, he was wailing on the idiots who didn't know when to stay down. Finally the only one left was Eric he kept backing up as the tall skeleton advanced on him, she could tell he had been injured in some way but couldn't judge the extent of them from where she was. Curious now she stayed hidden behind the tree confident that they hadn't seen her, forgetting the glance the skeleton had thrown her way earlier. The skeleton was saying something, straining to hear Kenzie was startled when Eric ran nearly screaming from the clearing with a telltale stain spreading from his crotch. The rest of the men get up and staggered after him, shooting the skeleton angry looks as they ran.

Once the noise of the men running had faded into the distance, the skeleton drops to one knee, one arm holding his sides over his stomach. She pauses conflicted for a moment, before rushing to the tall skeletons side, he moves quickly startling a gasp from her even as one large hand wraps around her throat. Too shocked to be afraid, she grasps his wrist in both hands, unable to fit one hand on his wrist while one hand was enough to go around her neck.

"Hurk"

She lets out a strangled gasp suddenly aroused as he brings his face close to hers, she can see the extensive bruising on his face. "This is the part where you make like a tree and leaf" his voice was rough and low sliding over her frayed nerves like silk adding to the fire pooling in her belly.

" _This is insane"_

Her mind screamed at her, every ounce of common sense telling her that

" _No, you should not be aroused right now by this very tall, very scary skeleton monster who could crush your throat without a moment's thought"_

Yet she thought with a bitter laugh

" _Here we are"_

She hadn't realized that she'd made a strangled chuckling noise as the tall skeleton tilted his head to the side

"You're some kind of freak ain't ya"

He asked amused, as he lets her go dropping her unceremoniously to the forest floor.

Leaning back he puts his hands into his coat pockets, rubbing her throat and trying desperately to ignore the sudden throbbing between her legs. "One thing at a time" she thought to herself looking up at him she got to her feet and found herself tilting her head back to look at him.

"You're fucking huge"

She blurted out to her horror feeling a blush crawl up her neck. The skeleton just stares at her for a few seconds before bursting into laughter holding up one hand while the other goes to his forehead as his whole body shakes with laughter

"Jesus, Kid what the fuck."

He wheezed

"You just had my hand around your throat and the first thing you fucking say is how _huge_ i am?"

Shaking he winces

"Fuck"

Hearing his hiss of pain she fumbles for her cell phone idly wondering why the forest had gotten darker. Her face pales in the glow from her cell phone when she looks up and sees the angry dark grey clouds that were growing thicker by the moment, without missing a beat she leaps forward grabbing the taller skeleton by his hand.

"Come on"

She urges pulling him towards the cabin pulling him along as best as she could "We need to get to my cabin quickly before the storm hits us" As she's speaking a cold wind whips through the forest, the strength of it surprising her so that she stumbles into the skeleton.

"I know i'm handsome kid, but falling for me on the first date is moving a little quickly don't you think?"

Rolling her eyes she glares at him exasperatedly as she pulls away reaching for his hand and sighing when he holds it out of her reach,

"Look we don't have much time, we need to get to my cabin-"

He interrupts her

"your cabin, yes so you've said"

He looks around the forest

"although i have to wonder why, are you trying to lure me to your secret sex dungeon so you can pick my bones dry?"

He leered at her as she shook her head before turning around and pointing at the dark storm clouds gathering

"Do you see those clouds? Any minute now it's going to start raining, and since it hasn't rained for a good long while. This area is most likely going to experience some flash floods and that's not good for either of us. Considering i don't want to drown or be swept away in the flood only to die of hypothermia. I'm going to my cabin and since you're hurt i doubt you'd be able to make it out of this forest before the rain stops."

She grabs for his hand again surprised when he lets her take it. "Fine kid, but just so you know I'm not easy." he spoke in a low voice. Rolling her eyes she continues on the path to the cabin, she's quiet for a few seconds before she speaks "Are you the square root of -1? Because you can't be real." grinning at the groan behind her she picks up the pace, and they finally reach the cabin just as a heavy rain begins to fall.


	2. Chapter 2: The Eye of the storm

(I'm just putting it up now because i have major writers block, but will probably edit it more in the future for now enjoy. Im also looking for a beta reader )

Chapter 2: The eye of the storm

Sans stared down at the young woman currently tugging on his hand in bemusement as she lead him up an old, overgrown path. After the fight she witnessed he figured she'd have run as far from him as she could go. The adrenaline from the fight was draining out of him quickly to be replaced with a restlessness and growing warmth, the bruises on his face, and body were starting to hurt. His knuckles were bruised and bloody from another fight he'd gotten into earlier, some humans didn't know when to _quit_ he mused. The pressure from her hand wasn't half bad, she wasn't aggravating the wounds on his knuckles yet. Keeping his head down he allowed her to lead him to the cabin, he threw a few bad jokes her way until the one joke she threw at him had startled a groan out of him. They're almost to the cabin when the wind begins to pick up, howling through the forest and battering the heavy rain against them.

Wincing he raises one arm to cover his face as the biting droplets of rain seemed to drill into every wound on his face. The chick was just powering through it like running around in a forest dragging along a strange skeleton was an everyday occurrence to her. The wind forced her to stumble a bit and as she fell forward Sans reached out catching her arm. Pulling her to his chest causes a strange feeling to rise in his gut, because her body pressed against his feels good, better than it should and his stomach clenches at the thought of her being this close to anyone else. Knowing how dangerous that train of though was he pulled away quickly shoving his hands into his coat pockets "Watch your step kid" He mutters gruffly while mentally slapping himself, the last thing he needed was to develop some sort of connection to the young human woman in front of him. He was already attracted to her, he wasn't boneheaded enough to deny that. The arousal and heat that gathered low in his body was enough evidence of that, but he had _enough_ trouble with humans as it was, being involved with one no matter how cute they were was basically just asking for fucking trouble.

Sans spent the rest of the walk silent watching the young woman in front of him to see her fumbling with some keys for the cabin door, it wasn't that big or impressive. It was a cozy two story log cabin that had obviously been added to over the years. Sans looked back to the young woman only to see her slam her shoulder into the door, "The fuck kid?" He asked as he stared at her, as she flushed beet red before defending herself "the door gets stuck sometimes okay!" with a frown she finally manages to get the door open. Pulling him inside and after turning on the hallway light she turns placing her hands on her hips before letting out a little shriek her face going pale.

"SHIT"

She curses running her hands through already messy short hair, startled he looks at her

"What's the problem now, kid?"

He asked exasperatedly her shriek aggravating the already painful throbbing in his head.

"I forgot the kindling we're gonna need it if this cold snap continues the temperatures get as low as -50 Celsius, i'll be right back"

She said before she turned to leave throwing a glance over her shoulder "Get settled in, the bathrooms upstairs if you want to clean up. If the power goes out, the emergency generators in the shed and there are candles in the kitchen" was all she said before she dashed out into the rain. Leaving the taller skeleton standing there confused, the kid was like a whirlwind rushing to and fro.

Shaking his head he reaches into his pocket for his cell phone, he sighs when he realizes the battery died. At some point he'd forgotten to charge it which meant that as soon as Papyrus called, it'd go straight to voicemail and that meant he'd fill it to capacity with his messages. He gave a tired chuckle imagining his brothers exasperated face, he was lucky though. He'd told Paps, that he would be busy working at his part time job as a courier. Not exactly the truth, but he wasn't going to tell Papyrus what he really did. With a sigh he leaned down and with some difficulty managed to unlace his black combat boots. His bloody bruised knuckles were starting to stiffen, he stifled a yawn as a wave of exhaustion hits him. HIs magic's almost depleted which meant he'd have to heal properly without his magic to speed it up.

"This is going to be fun"

He muttered as he pulled the worn combat boots off, leaving them by the door straightening he groans rotating his shoulder the sudden pop of his bones cracking loud in the empty cabin. He wandered into the living room and stared out the window as the rain came down in sheets. Turning he left the living room and wandered towards the kitchen ignoring the darkening cabin. He didn't need a lot of light to navigate through the cabin, reaching the kitchen he begins rummaging through the cupboards and drawers trying to find some sort of alcohol. He was starting to feel sober and that wasn't pleasant feeling he was carrying too many memories, attached to too many sins, the pain he'd been trying to ignore had started to pulse at the edge of his consciousness.

Gritting his teeth, he finally found a full bottle of whiskey. With a sigh of relief he unscrews the top off and bringing it to his mouth he takes a swallow of whiskey. The whiskey burned a path through his gut as he wanders back to the living room, sitting in one of the arm chairs. He takes another swig out of the bottle as he leaned back into the chair, drumming his fingers on the armrest. He was.. restless and it was annoying him, a thought had been niggling at the back of his mind for awhile. He swallowed another mouthful of whiskey, a pleasant warmth seeping through his bones. Trying to figure out what was bothering him he shifted in his seat, he was..warmer than he should have been even with the whiskey coursing through his system. The sound of the door slamming open catches his attention and he knew it was the woman from before. Her scent swirled around him, and his gut clenches because all he wanted to do was wrap himself up in her scent. He's not aware that he's already out of his seat and moving towards the young woman who was struggling out of her wet sweater.

Revealing a slight glimpse of brown flesh under a soaking wet white tank top, his eyes travel up her stomach to the sight of her breasts straining against the soaking material. Her nipples had hardened into tiny nubs from a combination of freezing cold water and wind. His mouth goes dry so he brings the bottle up to his lips and drains the bottle in one gulp. As he realizes exactly what was bothering him, he almost loses his grip on the bottle. He'd forgotten in the adrenaline of the moment that he was in heat, as soon as the realization hits arousal roars up his body forcing him to double over. One hand over his stomach as he growls a bit trying to keep his hormones in check. Especially with the young woman just standing there, she turns around when he growled. Surprised shock on her features as her hands come up to cover her breasts automatically a deep blush staining her cheeks. Sans slammed his hand into the wall, the pain distracting him from the pretty blush crawling up her neck, he wanted to follow that path with his tongue.

Kenzie stared at the monster in front of her, her face flaming as she covered her chest, she had felt a strong lick of arousal at the hungry look in his eyes when he had stared at her, but she tamped it down telling herself that he was a monster who probably had no interest in humans. Especially not one as plain as she way, turning away she stutters "I'm gonna go change out of these wet clothes" she stuttered as she head towards the stairs, Turning at the sound of a solid thump she realizes that he's more injured than she had thought, with a gasp she rushed forward grabbing his hands staring at the bruised bloody knuckles, the blue blood glowing a bit in the dark room.

She lightly ran a thumb over his knuckles her eyes coming up to search his face as the skeleton hisses through his teeth. "Shit i'm such a fucking idiot, i'm so sorry. Just go to the kitchen, i'll be back done right away with a first aid kit for your wounds" She turns and rushes up the stairs leaving a bewildered skeleton behind. Leaning back against the wall he placed his hands on his face, his large frame shaking as he found himself chuckling.


	3. Chapter 3

(REALLY SHORT CHAPTER IM SORRY)

She lightly ran a thumb over his knuckles her eyes coming up to search his face as the skeleton hisses through his teeth. "Shit i'm such a fucking idiot, i'm so sorry. Just go to the kitchen, i'll be back done right away with a first aid kit for your wounds" She turns and rushes up the stairs leaving a bewildered skeleton behind. Leaning back against the wall he placed his hands on his face, his large frame shaking as he found himself chuckling. Shaking his head he pulls away from the wall. "Don't sweat it kid." He shrugged it off as a loud boom shakes the cabin followed by the lights going out. Kenzie turns to head back down the stairs but she slips on the smooth wood, turning her foot as she tries desperately to cling to the hand rail. She closes her eyes as she loses her grip on the handrail, trying to brace herself for the fall she knows is coming. She stays like this for a few moments before cautiously opening her eyes expecting to see her body lying in a broken heap on the floor. What she see's is the skeleton monster staring down at her, his brow bones furrowed as the worried expression on his face is replaced by another look she can't decipher. Heat creeps along her neck as she realizes he's holding her bridal style.

"Geez kid, Falling for me already? You haven't even told me your name." He deadpanned trying for humor to hide the growing desperation throbbing through his body. He took her to the living room placing her down on the ground but pausing at her hiss of pain. "My name's Sans." He spoke softly, as he picked her back up ignoring her protests he sets her down on the couch. He picked up her left foot and applied pressure to each part of her foot moving slowly up to her ankle. He tried to ignore the soft supple skin under his hands, as he picks up her right foot. Watching her face he repeats the same process as the first leg, slowly sliding his hands up her foot applying pressure. He stops when she lets out a small cry of pain, getting up he points at her. "Sit, and don't move. I'll be back." While he's gone, she tries to apply pressure to her injured foot before cursing "Fuck that." She muttered to herself, her annoyance changing to embarrassment as she thought about how she'd made a huge ass of herself. Falling down the stairs and twisting her ankle, making him take care of her. When she should have been the one to take care of his wounds. She looks up as Sans came back in, holding an ice pack and some pain medication.

"I'm sorry" Kenzie muttered almost sulkily, "I was supposed to be helping you out, not have it the other way around." She looked away wincing in pain as he picked up her right foot again, the bruising was already starting. She jumped a little in shock as Sans applied the ice pack to her swollen ankle, "Don't worry about me kid, I'm not the one suffering from the agony of de _feet_ " He joked around as he wrapped her foot gently in the ice pack watching the bruising on her feet with some curiosity. But her small whimper of relief had him pulling his hands back quickly as it sent a shiver down his bones, he hands her two small pills and a water bottle. "Here this should help with the swelling, at least thats what it says on the bottle." He cleared his throat and got up to put away the medicine bottle pausing when she grabs his arm. "Can you get the first aid kit for me." Throwing her a confused look he shrugs, "sure thing kid." He heads to the bathroom, after he puts away the pain medication he grips the sink tightly in his hands squeezing the cold porcelain tightly. As sweat beads on his skull he stares at himself in the mirror, his eyes flashing blue. He lifts his hands up, pressing down hard on the cut and bruised knuckles helps cut through the throbbing ache radiating through his body.

He turned on the faucet and splashed cold water onto his face, the cold liquid relieved some of the heat travelling through his body. Sighing he rubbed two bony hands over his face, he just had to get through the next few hours and then then he was free to get home. He grabbed the first aid kit, and headed back down to the living room. When he got there, he saw the girl sitting on the couch, she patted the seat next to her. "Come sit beside me, you helped with my ankle it's only fair that i help with some of your wounds." The smile she gives him is hesitant and shy, so he sits beside her almost awkwardly because of his size. They sit there in an awkward silence for a few more moments before she speaks up almost too quiet for him to hear. "Kenzie" He stared down at her his eyes drawn to her still wet tank top plastered to her body. "Well Kenzie." He grinned "Even though you practically jumped my bones, i guess it's nice to meet you. _."_ Kenzie laughed as she tucked a stray bit of hair behind her ear. "Yeah i guess i did, what can I say. I guess I like them big _boned_." She giggles a bit as she reaches over for the first aid kit, suddenly aware of the wet fabric of her shirt pulling taut across her skin. Trying to ignore the slightly uncomfortable feeling she grabs San's hand inspecting the cuts and bruises on his knuckles she pulls off his gloves gently. Before she opens up the first aid kit, and retrieves some antiseptic and cotton balls. Turning back to him she wets the cotton ball and applies it to his knuckles. Looking up at his hiss of pain she grimaces "Sorry, guess I should have warned you that it was gonna hurt." She went back to what she was doing, her movements brisk yet gentle as she continues to clean the wounds. Turning to his other hand she repeats the process, before bandaging them.

After she's finished bandaging his hands she impulsively places her smaller hand into the palm of his. Marveling at the difference she traces her fingers over the bones in his hand, before a muffled groan has her looking at him in worry. "I'm sorry did I hurt you?!" She pulls her hand away quickly, as she realizes he looks uncomfortable. She hurriedly starts to clean up the mess left from bandaging his hands. Before she can try to get up, Sans grabs her hand before turning her hand palm side up. "Fair is Fair right?" He chuckled before running a skeletal finger over the pulse point in her wrist, the feel of cold bone sliding down her hand sent a shiver of arousal down her spine that shot straight down her back to pool in her stomach. She lifted her eyes to meet his, realizing he had been staring at her face the whole time. Her heart leapt to her throat as brown eyes met blazing blue, swallowing she doesn't say anything her lips parting as she nervously licks her lips. Suddenly almost as if a switch is flipped, suddenly aware of every sensation flowing through her body. The way her tank top clung to her body, wet cloth sliding over bare skin is enough to have the blood rushing to her face. Unconsciously she leans toward him her other hand pressed to his chest, Sans doesn't move watching her. To hell with holding back, he raises his hand to cup the back of her head when a large crack resounds through the living room startling them off each other. Turning away Sans gets up "I'll get you another ice pack for your foot." His voice is gruff, and a light blue is tinting his cheekbones as he leaves the room quickly.

Sighing she leans back against the couch running a hand through her hair, her body was still on fire. She squeezed her legs together biting back a small gasp as the small amount of friction sends a wave of desire trembling through her. She shoots a look at the door before squeezing her legs harder together and rubbing slightly her breath coming quickly, her head falls back as she reaches a small orgasm her hands covering her mouth. Groaning she let her head hit the back of the couch as she whispered. "What the hell is wrong with me?"


End file.
